How Dearka Survived ZAFT
by Piffy
Summary: yup yup, it's a sequel. plz R&R and thanx alot. so basically, he survives zaft although it's kinda more about yzak than dearka. XP ok, it'll be a while before i get the next chap up :[
1. Drunks and Jealousy

hello and welcome...to How Dearka Survived ZAFT. yup yup, this is the sequel to my first story.

yay to me. seed/seed destiny doesn't belong to me. note: i'll be calling gilbert chairman becoz, it makes me chuckle whenever i say it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sup Yzak!", Dearka said with a grin on his face, "So you finally get a promotion from cadet.". "At least I'll be a rank higher that you, Mr. Hobo.", Yzak said. They both walked down the hall and met up with some new recruits. One of the cadets looked at Yzak and Deaka. "Haha, I've heard rumors you got DEMOTED! Which means YOU SUCK!", a cadet shouted to other cadets and to Yzak, who got that look when he's about to blow his head up. Like Rau did. "And YOU!", another cadet pointed to Dearka, "YOU WERE A HOBO!". "LOL", Yzak chuckled, "That cheered me right up." "Dammit Yzak shut up!". So they both ignored the cadets and continued on down the hallway. "I'm gonna sing the doom song, Doom doom-", Dearka started but Yzak stopped him, "Dearka, shut the up!". They soon met at a drinking bar. "Welcome one and all to our ZAFT meeting.", Chairman said, holding a cup of beer, "and don't worry, the drinks are on Yzak.". "WHAT DID HE SAY?", Yzak steaming. "Aw I'm just kiddin' Zakkie", Chairman said. Apparently, he can get drunk easily. He hugged some people that attended the meeting. INCLUDING the people that were just there. SO they all went home saying, "OMFG ew.", took a bath and burn their clothes with Chairman germs. "Ok Yzak, we are going home and forget this all happened. Yzak let's-", Dearka said, then having a look of confusion mixed with shock. "Heeelllllloo Mrs. Hobo, you're lookin' hawt as usual.", Yzak said and then hiccuped. "What the fck Yzak?", Dearka said in shock. "How will I survive ZAFT meetings if they take place in bars?", Dearka thought. He went home as fast as he could to forget this night.

In the morning...

"OH God, my head hurts", Yzak wearily said as he tried to stand. "Well that's what you get for drinking beer all night and luckily you're sober now. Which is a good thing.", Dearka said, "Nicol would never do such a stupid thing.". "But Nicol is the good one.". "Aha! So you're the BAD one eh?", Dearka laughed. "Shut up, I've got a headache", Yzak groaned.

"Hey Yzak" "What now?" "Did you hear Athrun did it with Meer?" "WHAT!" "Yes that's right. It wasn't a rumor. He and Meer got drunk and they did it. Haha", Dearka said.

The next morning...

"OMG YAY! We get to pick our gundams Dearka, GUNDAMS!", Yzak excitedly said. You can all tell that he was feelling a little hyper. (Moment later...) "NOOOO!", Yzak shouted. He got a zaku. "At least we got something and besides, you're a commander", Dearka said. "Damn that kid! He got the good one!", Yzak said, pointing to Shin, who got IMPULSE. "That's NOT FAIR!", Yzak shouted at Shin, "YOU GOT THE GOOD ONE!". "So, you're just an old man.", Shin smirked. "Why you damn little mother!". Dearka tried his hardest to stop them and tugged Yzak back home. "BUT EVEN THE DAMN GIRLS GOT A COOLER ZAKU!", Yzak screamed before he was tugged away and pointing to Lunamaria and Rey. "Dude, fck you and I'm not a damn GIRL!", Rey shouted at Yzak. "fck you", Yzak said under his breath.

They both went back to the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

how did you like it? and thanx if you R&R


	2. Mustaches

ok, i'll do a chap. every weekend or sometimes weekends. blah

seed destiny doesn't belong to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still pissed off on Luna, Rey, and Shin, Yzak cursed the rest of the day. "I hate those damn three!", Yzak cursed, "they got cooler ones!". "Ok Zakkie, calm down." "Zakkie!" "That's what Chairman said." "F him". Yzak then laid on his bed, wearing his favorite pajamas and slet for 10 hours while Dearka had an idea. He had asked if he could be a commander and get a gundam. Sadly Chairman said, "No, you've had your turn in SEED. Now it's Shin, Luna, and Rey's turn to get kickass gundams.". "BUT, later in the series, Athrun gets a badass gundam!", Dearka complained. "He's an exception. The fans think Athrun looks tight with a gundam. You and Yzak don't.", Chairman said. With that said, Dearka pouted and went back home. There, Dearka thought of some crazy plan to get himself a gundam. Dearka didn't care about Yzak so he'll let him stick with a zaku. "Damn Dearka, get me a cheese pizza or you'll get fired.", Yzak said. "What? Oh it's just Yzak sleep talking." "Mwauhahahah! My plan WILL work!", Dearka thought. That night, Dearka slept like a devil child.

Next moring...

"WHO DREW A MUSTACHE ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!", Yzak screamed. "Beautiful?", Dearka sniggered, "must be the cadets. They usually pull pranks on higher rank officers like us and besides, you look better with a mustache", Dearka laughed. He washed off the markings but it didn't wash off. It was done by PERMANENT MARKER!( duhn duhn duhn) So Yzak endured those long, horrific and sad days with a fake mustache. "Hello, Commander Joule!", Shin reported with a face that was about to crack with laughter. "Why you - Er I mean hello to you too, Shin.", Yzak said, restraining to punch him in the face. Suddenly, Shin bursted into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAH God, that was a good laugh." "I knew it was you!" "What are you talking about?", Shinasked. "You drew on my BEAUTIFUL FACE!", Yzak yelled at Shin. "I wish I did but I didn't." "T-then WHO!" "Dunno"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

who drew on Yzak's face?

a) Shin

b) Dearka

c) Chairman

d) Lunamaria

well, you will find out in the next chapter. and remeber to R&R!


	3. Uh can't make up a title name chapter

yay, i have some much free time here. and thanx to the ppl who reviewed.

seed destiny doesn't belong to me. SADLY.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, WHO DREW ON MY FACE! HUH?", Yzak yelled at Shin. "Dude, I didn't. It must be HIM!", Shin said, pointing to Dearka. "So it's YOU!" "It's not me." "Oh CRAP, he's onto OUR plan.", Dearka thought. "Ok ok, let's not blame anyone, ANYONE at all.", Lunamaria said, appearing suddenly out of somewhere. Just then, Chairman walked into the hallway and met up with the group. "Asuka! Hawke! Hobo! Come with me, you all are in BIG trouble.", Chairman said. "I HAVE A LAST NAME, you son of a -", Dearka started. "Why are we in big trouble?" Shin asked. "BECAUSE I said so.", Chairman replied, "no come with me". "That's RIGHT! They're ALL IN BIG TROUBLE! MWUAHAHAH!", Yzak said with excitement. "Yzak, you're in BIG TROUBLE TOO." "WHAT?" He handed him a ticket saying that he was accused of stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "B-but THE COOKIE MONSTER DID IT, NOT ME!", yelled Yzak, pointing to the cookie monster. "Dude, like fck you man.", CM said to Yzak and walked home. After that little hassle, the three followed Chairman. "Dude, he's like catching on to us.", Shin said. "Ok, let's all blame it on...uhhhhh think of ANY PERSON!", Chairman said. "How about...ATHRUN!", Dearka cackled. (Ok, liek O-M-G. DUHN DUHN DUHN) "Perfect!", Chairman said, "Let's blame Athrun! XD". So they all old Yzak that Athrun did it BUT, Athrun however...was in jail for stealing the cookies from the cookie jar, not Yzak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

piffy: ok people the moral for today is that if you ever get n trouble, you should blame Athrun.

dearka: yeah that's right!

shin: but Athrun is liek coolness man. COOLNESS and a stud lol.

dearka: ahhhh shuddup shiny.

shin: SHINY? YOU CALLED ME SHINY? YOU BASTARD!

piffy: uhhhhhh the scene you just saw is currently CENSORED. that means not for the faint of heart and shiny haters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and that's teh end of that chapter!1one lol srry if it's short, i gots homework to do.

lol ok ignore that part ok ppl? ok. and remember to R&R and THANX ALOT:)


End file.
